Together With Me
by Harukichi shibaguchi
Summary: Tetaplah bersamaku! Maka aku tak akan meninggalkanmu! - NaruSasu fic.


xxxxxx

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Together with you © Harukichi Shibaguchi

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, typo, don't like? lon't read!

Pair: NarutoxSasuke

Seme: Naruto

Uke: Sasuke

xxxxxx

Malam pun datang dan menunjukan pukul 00.00, namun pria yang kini tengah dilanda kerinduan itu tak kunjung pergi ke alam mimpi. Ia gelisah menunggu hari itu datang, dimana sang kekasih yang telah lama pergi akan kembali. Sang pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini tak percaya waktu terasa begitu cepatnya. Selama 3 tahun sejak kekasihnya itu memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya karena untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri.

Sasuke yang selalu setia dengan kekasihnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto, tak sabar untuk menyambut sang pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Besok . Ya besok kekasihnya itu akan datang menemuinya.

Kini jantung Sasuke terasa ingin copot mengingat besok adalah hari dimana ia akan bertemu kembali dengan sang pemuda berambut nanas yang selalu dirindunya sekian lama. Perlahan rasa kantuk pun mulai menyerang matanya dan akhirnya Sasuke pun tidur dengan lelapnya.

Xxxxxx

Sinar mentari telah memancarkan cahayanya, ayam yang sedari tadi berkokok kini telah lenyap di telan bumi.

Di sebuah kamar yang masih tertutup rapat oleh tirai jendela yang menghalangi sinar mentari untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Nampaklah sesosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya tanpa ia sadari ada seorang pria pirang yang tengah memandang wajah damainya.

"I MISS YOU Sasuke"sambil mengecup pipi pemuda di sampingnya dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil di atas dadanya yang kini mulai terasa sesak, Sasuke pun bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya, Sasuke pun merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang memeluknya. Menyadari itu Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang pemuda di sampingnya tersebut.

"ohayou TEME!" sapa Naruto.

"ohayou DOBE..!" haaaa apa Dobee, apa mungkin dia ada di sini? Dia kan masih di perjalanan, hah tidak tidak pasti aku sedang bermimpi" kemudian Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya berharap bahwa ini memang benar-benar mimpi.

"hei Teme kenapa malah tidur lagi sih? ayo bangun ini aku, apa kau tak rindu padaku hah?" Tanya Naruto dengan setengah berteriak.

Mendengar itu Sasuke bangun dan terbelalak karena kagetnya.

"apaaa? Jadi kamu beneran DObe?"

"ya terus kau kira aku siapa hah?" jawab Naruto kesal

Sasuke yang masih terbaring di kasurnya kini bangun dan langsung memeluk Naruto erat.

"Dobeee, aku gak percaya kalo kamu ada di sini adan kenapa kamu ke sini gak bilang-bilang dulu sih, kan aku bisa mandi dulu" ceramah Sasuke

"aku kan sudah bilang sama kamu kalau sekarang aku akan pulang dan langsung menemuimu." jawab Naruto

"ya tapi ko pagi banget sih."

"hm ya karena aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu, apa tidak boleh?"

"bukan. bukan itu maksudku, cuma…"

"'Cuma' apa Teme? Oh apa jangan-jangan kau sudah ada janji dengan pria lain selain aku?"

"Dobeee, apa maksudmu? Aku selalu setia denganmu tapi sekarang kau malah menuduhku seperti itu." Sasuke cemberut.

"ya terus.. cuma apa hah?"

"CUMAN AKU MALU KARENA AKU BARU BANGUN TIDUR DAN BELUM MANDI DOBE!" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto pun tertawa mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang membuat telinganya budek sebelah.

"kenapa malah tertawa hah? Kau meledekku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tersinggung

"hahaha, gak ko aku gak ngeledek kamu, Ge-er banget sih kamu Teme."

"ya terus?"

"kamu masih seperti dulu ya Teme, selalu manja dan kekanak-kanakan, tapi aku suka itu."

"apa maksudmu Dobe?"

"maksudku Otanjoubi omedetto! Oyobi, watashi wa anata ni aishite iru,Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil mengecup lembut pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Namun ia senang karena di hari ulang tahunnya kini ada seseorang yang mencintainya dan dicintainya ada di sampingnya. Setidaknya kini ia tidak merayakan ultahnya sendirian.

"arigatou Dobe."

"hm aku minta maaf ya Teme, aku belum sempet beli kado buat kamu" Naruto pun menunduk karena merasa bersalah

Sasuke yang merasakan perubahan pada nada bicara Naruto langsung memeluk Naruto dan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"kau adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah aku dapat seumur hidupku Dobe" ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup lembut pipi Naruto.

"really?"

"Hn."

"kau memang belum berubah ya Teme, selalu memakai bahasa andalanmu itu..hahaha!"

"apanya yang lucu sih? Dasar Baka Dobe"

"ahh ya sudah lah lebih baik kau mandi dulu, seteleh ini aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"hnn'' kemudian Sasuke pun langsung menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Naruto yang merasa bosan karena menunggu sasuke yang telah berjam-jam mandi tapi tak kunjung selesai, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang tengah.

"sudah selesai belum Teme, lama banget sih?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada setengah berteriak

"iya bentar lagi Dobe, tanggung neh."

.

"lama banget sih, memangnya di dalam kamar mandi ngapain aja ampe betah banget?"

"LULURAN"

"what..? hm memang benar-benar seperti anak perempuan"

"apa loe bilang hah? Aku ini cowok tulen tau"

"kalau kamu cowok tulen, kenapa setiap kali aku mencium pipimu mukamu langsung merah hah?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda

"hnn masa sih..apa iya..perasaan enggak tuh"

"oh ya, coba aku tes." Naruto pun langsung mendekatkan bibirnya untuk bertemu pipi sasuke

CUP.

"tuh kan mukamu lansung merah begitu."

"sudahlah Dobe jangan menggodaku terus" Sasuke pun tak bisa mengelak lagi dari kenyataan.

"hm baiklah, kita pergi sekarang."

"hah memangnya kita mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"tadi kan aku udah bilang, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

.

.

Kini mereka pun telah sampai di suatu tempat yang menampakan panorama alam yang begitu menakjubkan. Di sebuah danau yang terdapat berbagai macam bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran, burung-burung yang sedang berkicauan. Sungguh pemandangan yang begitu damai dan sejuk.

"wauu Dobe tempatnya indah banget'' seru Sasuke dengan wajah ceria.

"apa kau suka tempat ini Teme?"

"suka banget, tempat ini benar-benar indah Dobe, aku belum pernah ke tempat ini."

"syukurlah kalau kau suka, aku sengaja mengajakmu ke tempat ini sebagai kado spesialku untukmu."

"hah..bagaimana bisa, kau kan baru sampai dari luar negeri dan darimana kau tau lokasi tempat ini, aku saja tak tau kalau ada danau seindah ini di jepang."

"apa kau ingin tau kisah danau ini Teme?"

"Ya." jawab Sasuke lantang.

"baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"syarat apa?"

"kamu harus menuruti semua keinginanku."

"WTF? Nggak! lebih baik aku tak tau sedikit pun tentang danau ini dari pada harus menurutimu Dobe."

"hm baiklah aku menyerah, aku akan menceritakan tentang danau ini tanpa ada syarat sedikit pun."

"oke kalau begitu sekarang ceritakan!" ucap sasuke merasa puas.

Kemudian Naruto pun menceritakan tentang asal mula terbentuknya danau itu. Yang sebenarnya danau itu adalah danau buatan dan yang membuat danau itu adalah Naruto, ia menyuruh orang suruhannya untuk membuat danau itu 3 tahun yang lalu, karena Naruto ingin saat kepulangannya nanti ia akan memeberikan danau tersebut sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sasuke. Dan akhirnya jadilah danau tersebut.

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar kisah itu dari Naruto. Ia tak menyangka Naruto begitu memikirkannya. Ia kira Naruto tak peduli lagi dengannya dan hari ulang tahunnya. Tiba-tiba bening-bening air mata pun jatuh dari mata Sasuke.

"hei kenapa kau menangis, aku memberimu hadiah ini untuk membuatmu senang bukan malah menangis seperti ini."

Sasuke pun menjitak kepala Naruto."Ini air mata bahagia Dobe bukan air mata sedih."

"Auuch! Sakit tau, kau ini masih saja suka menjitak kepala orang seenaknya."

Naruto pun menggenggam tangan sasuke dan berbisik.

"Jangan menangis lagi atau akan ku cium kau," senyum jahil pun nampak di wajah Naruto.

"Kalau aku tau ceritanya begini, apa pun yang kau mau akan aku turuti Dobe." semburat merah pun kembali nampak di wajah Sasuke.

"kalau begitu aku ingin kau mendekat padaku!"

"hnn..mau apa kau?"

"kau bilang akan menuruti semua yang aku minta, dan sekarang aku minta kau mendekat!" senyum jahil pun kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto.

"baiklah," Sasuke pun menyerah.

"Dan sekarang, aku minta kau cium aku!"

"WTH! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau, Dobe."

"Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu Teme?"

"Tapi…"

"hahaha… aku hanya bercanda kok, kau ini mudah sekali tertipu."

Sasuke pun cemberut.

"kalau mukamu seperti itu aku bakal gak kuat Teme."

"apa maksudmu Dobe?"

"maksudku adalah…" kalimat Naruto pun terpotong karena kini bibir mereka saling besentuhan, mengisi kekosongan hati dan memuaskan kerinduan yang telah lama mereka pendam, yaitu sebuah kebersamaan.

_**FIN!**_

Terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca! ^o^'

Apalagi yang mau menyampatkan diri untuk mereview! Mohon reviewnya!


End file.
